


A Test of Time

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Tony has a self-issued challenge to get Gibbs to speak more during sex, or Gibbs doesn't get to enjoy the benefits.(I know, Summary sucks, as usual... Just enjoy it, lol.)





	A Test of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Story is unbeta'd, as usual... Anyone want to actually become my everyday beta? :| I need one... Or, well I would like one that is.

Tony sat on one of the sawhorses in Gibbs’ basement, a glass of bourbon in one hand and his cell phone in the other as he glanced towards the boat, a wicked smirk crossing his features as he saw the man of his affections strapped up to the boat ribs.  Gibbs had a belt around his waist that connected him to the main rib, and his arms spread out and tied with their ties to the two outer ribs “You know, you look really good like that…” Tony murmured as he took the final sip of his bourbon and stood up, making his way over to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs opened his eyes slowly and glared in Tony’s direction “Your idea of a fun time is not exactly what I would call fun.” Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth, scraping the bottoms of his bare feet against the sawdust-covered ground.

 

Tony clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and slowly moved his hand down the front of Gibbs’ bare chest “The fun is only just beginning.” Tony whispered, close to Gibbs’ ear, his warm bourbon-soaked breath caressing and teasing against Gibbs’ ear.

 

Gibbs growled low in his throat but held the words in – he knew that this was what Tony wanted, for him to break his ‘code of silence’ during sex; it was a life-long goal Tony had made, one night about seven months ago; they’d been sleeping together for two years now, and Tony had finally gotten tired of Gibbs not saying _anything_ during sex except for the occasional grunt and the barely whispered word of Tony’s name during climax – Tony vowed that he’d get Gibbs to speak more during sex, and thus born the idea of doing things to the extreme, like tying Gibbs up in the basement against the boat, while Tony had his wicked way with the older man’s body – it spoke to several volumes of trust for Gibbs, to allow Tony to tie him up this way, it also helped that he knew how to snap the binds that held him down, _if_ he absolutely had too, and that there were two guns within reach if they needed them.

 

Tony slowly worked his fingers over Gibbs’ chest, hardening the nipples there that peaked out between salt and peppered hair.  Before Tony got too far though, he grinned as he grabbed his cellphone and pressed the ‘start’ button on the stopwatch feature “Alright then…” Tony murmured as he pressed his lips to Gibbs’ collarbone, gently sucking on the protrusion before moving his lips downward.

 

Gibbs kept his eyes opened and watched with intense concentration as Tony slowly worked his lips down, licking, sucking, and nibbling on both of his nipples, drawing them into hardened peaks before Tony kept working further down his body.  Gibbs sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Tony swirled his tongue around Gibbs’ belly button and then blew cold air onto it – he’d never admit to anyone other than Tony how much his navel really did get him raring to go, as evidenced by his quickly hardening erection, which slapped Tony on the underside of his chin.

 

Tony chuckled and gently grasped Gibbs’ cock “Eager are we?” Tony asked huskily, poking his tongue out and lightly swirling it around the head of Gibbs’ cock, leaving a path of saliva behind.  Gibbs huffed out a breath and let his head fall back against the rib of the boat.  Tony smirked as he trailed soft kisses down the side of Gibbs’ cock, sucking on the center of it and looking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs snorted and looked down at Tony, shaking his head, Gibbs thrust his hips forward and then back, watching as Tony’s wet lips slid along the length of his cock.  Tony rolled his eyes and released Gibbs’ member “Play fair, Jethro.” Tony warned mildly, then turned his head and gently bit Gibbs’ inner thigh before lifting Gibbs’ cock out of the way and gently swirling his tongue around the older man’s tightly drawn up balls – Gibbs knew he was on edge, hell, Tony _knew_ Gibbs was on edge, but… Tony had a remedy for that.

 

Tony continued smiling as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out an adjustable leather cock ring, he snapped it tight around the base of Gibbs’ cock and grinned up at the older man when he gasped slightly, his back arching off the rib of the boat and his toes curling slightly.  Tony’s grin faded slightly but that only made him _more_ determined to end the insufferable sex-silence that had come over Gibbs.  “I’m going to keep you on edge until you say more than ten words, Jethro…” Tony growled as he slid his mouth down the length of Gibbs’ cock, deep throating him completely.

 

Gibbs closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists; his fingernails pressing tightly into his palms as he growled deeply in his throat.  He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Tony who had his own eyes closed as he sucked and swallowed around the length of Gibbs’ cock; Gibbs groaned quietly at the sight and feel of Tony’s throat opening up around him but he couldn’t… no, _wouldn’t_ say anything; he wanted to win, he had to win this little challenge.

 

Tony blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up into Gibbs’ lust-filled blue eyes, smirking around the cock in his mouth.  Tony slowly reached up and gently began massaging Gibbs’ balls with his fingertips; Tony could feel it in Gibbs’ thighs, the way the older man tensed up under Tony’s double assault on his body.

 

Gibbs huffed out another breath and yanked hard at the binds on his left wrist, smirking when the tie on his wrist immediately gave away.  Gibbs reached down, setting his hand on the crown of Tony’s head, his fingertips tightening in Tony’s hair, Tony looked up with eyes of innocence and a wide smile, despite Gibbs’ cock deep in his throat.  Gibbs growled deeply and thrust his hips forward.

 

Tony gagged slightly, coughing as he pulled his mouth off Gibbs’ cock and spitting the excess saliva out of his mouth “Bastard.” Tony growled as he leaned forward, biting roughly at the pliable flesh of Gibbs’ hip and then stood up, detangling Gibbs’ hand from his hair and then slamming it back against the rib of the boat, he grabbed the tie again and quickly looped it back around Gibbs’ wrist, tightening it “Keep your hands there!” Tony demanded, and then leaned forward, kissing Gibbs roughly on the lips.

 

Gibbs huffed in annoyance and laid his head back against the rib of the boat “Fine.” Gibbs grumbled and let his eyes close as Tony moved back down his body and retook his position on Gibbs’ cock.  Gibbs inhaled deeply and slowly, letting the sensation completely wash over him as Tony sucked hard and fast on his cock; Gibbs' hips rotated slowly, low moans slowly creeping their way out of his mouth.

 

Tony reached behind Gibbs’ balls this time, pressing into the sensitive skin behind them; smirking slightly when Gibbs let out a more guttural moan and his hips thrust forward. “Fuck… Tony… God…” Gibbs groaned, his fingers digging tightly into his palms and his head rolling back against the rib of the boat he was leaned against.

 

Tony looked up at Gibbs, continuing to rub vigorously into Gibbs’ perineum while sucking faster.  Gibbs groaned loudly, his hips canting forward “Fuck!  Tony… yeah… that’s it… Right there, babe… Shit!” Gibbs practically shouted, his fingers twitching relentlessly against his palms “Don’t… Don’t stop… Godddd!” Gibbs moaned and tossed his head back, eyes closed tightly.

 

Tony chuckled deeply in his throat, pulling off of Gibbs’ cock with an audible _pop_ , a trail of saliva dangling from his lips to the tip of Gibbs’ cock “Sorry.  Gotta stop.” Tony said, his tone unapologetically as he grabbed his cell phone and stopped the clock, looking down at it with a smile “Twenty-eight minutes, a new record, cool!” Tony whooped as he bounced up to his feet and kissed Gibbs deeply and passionately on the lips.

 

Gibbs huffed out a frustrated breath, his cock still aching and hard and a very angry purple color “Tony!” Gibbs growled, thrusting his hips forward.

 

Tony looked up and smiled softly “Mmm, right… Yes… You seem to still be in a bit of a pickle!” Tony said, giggling as he shimmied out of his jeans, dropping his boxers along with them, he turned back toward Gibbs and undid his wrists from their binds and then sauntered away from Gibbs’ grasp, leaning against the workbench; he’d already had the lube set out and ready for this very moment so Gibbs wouldn’t have to go searching for it.

 

Gibbs quickly undid the belt around his waist, letting it drop to the floor with a clang, then surged forward until he was pressed flush against Tony’s back “I’m not talking anymore.” Gibbs growled as he grabbed ahold of Tony’s hips and thrust forward; his saliva-coated cock sliding easily between Tony’s ass cheeks.

 

Tony moaned and let his head drop forward slightly “That’s fine… Just as long as you fuck me!” Tony demanded, only to break off in a choked moan as Gibbs thrust forward again, this time rougher than before.

 

Gibbs grunted as he reached forward, grabbing the bottle of lubricant, he drizzled the slick liquid between Tony’s spread ass cheeks, then slid his fingers between Tony’s cheeks, slowly circling the tight ring of muscles, then slowly worked his fingers inside of Tony, one at a time until he had three fingers deep inside of Tony’s body.

 

Tony moaned out, his forehead resting on his fists as he thrust back on Gibbs’ fingers “Mmm, I’m ready, Jeth… Please… Please fuck me!” Tony begged breathlessly, reaching one hand out to grab onto the edge of the workbench to keep his hips from slamming into the rough edge of the bench.

 

Gibbs growled as he withdrew his fingers and then coated his cock with the lubricant before pushing into Tony.  He gripped into Tony’s hips a little tighter as he thrust into the hilt and held himself there, his head tipped back and a breathless groan escaping him as Tony clenched down.

 

Tony turned his head back, glancing down at Gibbs’ cock buried deep inside of him “You still have the cock ring on, you know…” Tony commented, slowly rotating his hips and resting his forehead on his forearm, panting heavily.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s chest and pulled him up and back against his own chest “Mhm, I know.” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s ear, thrusting his hips forward forcefully, sending both of their bodies forward and against the workbench again.

 

Tony cried out “Gibbs!” he yelled, his fingers tightening on the arms around his chest “This… This position isn’t working for me…” Tony panted, closing his eyes, his tone verging on the edge of regretful.

 

Gibbs sighed and pulled out, stroking his cock slowly to keep his erection as it was.  Tony panted and gained a bit of his control back before he turned around “Sorry…” Tony said bashfully as he grabbed Gibbs’ free hand and dragged him over to the couch they moved down there a few months back “This will work better… for both of us…” Tony said as he laid down, one leg resting on the back of the couch, and the other on the floor.

 

Gibbs nodded as he moved down to his knees on the couch, grabbing the leg that Tony set on the floor and wrapping it firmly around his waist before he pushed back in though, Gibbs unsnapped the cock ring from his own cock and tossed it onto the floor “Don’t need that.” Gibbs said before pushing back into Tony and groaning deeply in his throat.

 

Tony arched up against Gibbs’ body, moaning as Gibbs bottomed out “Mmm, fuck right there.” Tony panted, pulling his other leg down and lying it on Gibbs’ back, linking his ankles together.

 

Gibbs braced his forearms on the couch, his knees digging into the couch cushion as he leaned over Tony, pushing his hips back and forth slowly as he dragged his lips across Tony’s jawline, up to his lips; kissing his lover slowly and deeply “Love you, Tony.” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s lips before snapping his hips forward in a rough thrust, causing both of them to moan.

 

Tony carded his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, putting his crossed ankles lower on Gibbs’ back and pulling him in deeper “Love you too…” Tony moaned, his head thrown back against the cushions “Come for me, Jeth…” Tony pleaded, his bottom lip quivering in anticipation.

 

Gibbs growled as he pushed up onto the flats of his hands and began thrusting deep and fast into Tony’s body.  Both men moaned, Tony letting out more than moans though, he let out a litany of curses and other incoherent words.  Gibbs arched his head back and let out a feral growl as he slammed into Tony, nailing Tony’s prostate perfectly.  Gibbs’ hips stuttered slightly as he emptied himself into Tony.  Tony arched to an impossible degree as his own cum splattered out of his cock and onto his stomach and chest.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and withdrew himself from Tony slowly, then collapsed on top of him; both men were breathing heavily, tangled in each other’s arms and legs as they worked on coming down from their post-coital high.  Tony was the first to ‘awaken’ from their haze, his hand slowly smoothing up and down Gibbs’ back; Gibbs hummed softly, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s neck “’m tryna’ sleep, go away.” Gibbs grumbled tiredly.

 

Tony laughed softly and lifted Gibbs’ head up “We should go upstairs and sleep, more comfortable.” Tony said, tugging the small hairs on the back of Gibbs’ head before releasing it.

 

Gibbs stopped his head from falling flat on Tony’s chest, rolled off and stumbled his way up the stairs, still blissfully naked; That made Tony smile as he watched Gibbs climb the stairs before he hopped up himself and followed behind Gibbs, both of them tumbling into the bed and curling up around each other as they did every night – or, at least every night they were in Gibbs’ house together.

 

“Next time… Twenty-five minutes is your goal.” Gibbs mumbled before flipping off the lamp on the nightstand and burying his head in Tony’s neck; effectively killing any conversation as he fell asleep quickly and soundly.

 

Tony huffed out a small laugh and closed his eyes “I’ll make it twenty.” Tony promised before he let sleep take hold of him and pull him under; dreams of having a repeat of tonight dancing through his head.


End file.
